


Snow Day

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Snow, Snow Day, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara and Lena's daughter gets a rare snow day and has fun with her moms outside.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> 24\. Cold
> 
> Happy Birthday, Lena Luthor! She deserves all the happiness in the world so here's a fic where she's found just that.
> 
> The summary is poop, but so is my brain right now so it's fine ahaha.

Kara grinned as she looked outside and saw the snowflakes stick to the window. With childlike glee, she squealed and sprinted out the front door to parade around in the four or five inches of snow that littered the ground.

Lena smiled to herself and shook her head as she watched her wife take off running outside barefoot dressed only in a tank top and black shorts. Thankfully, the nearest neighbor was a few miles away so no one would question why a woman just ran out in twenty-degree weather in nothing but her sleepwear.

Suddenly, a loud cheer tore Lena away from the window as she saw their daughter tear down the stairs so fast, Lena swore she saw her levitating a little bit.

“Yeju, wait!” The little girl yelled before she barreled past Lena and literally flew out the door.

Lena sighed to herself with a fond smile before grabbing her thick coat and scarf from the hanger by the door. She shoved her boots on and gloves before stepping outside. She shivered despite all the layers as she wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck, the cold wind nipping at her cheeks.

Her wife and daughter both ran around the snow, wearing only their pajamas to shield them from the cold. Lena unfortunately, did not have that luxury as she was one hundred percent human.

The brunette tugged the scarf tighter around her neck as she le tout a puff of air, her breath visible like a little dragon.

“I love snow days!” their daughter, Lexi, yelled as she threw herself to the ground and began making snow angles.

Kara laughed and joined her as Lena shook her head at her wife and child. Lena wasn’t sure when she ended up raising two children, but here she was.

“Come on babe, join us!” Kara exclaimed as she popped up and beckoned Lena to come over.

“I’m perfectly fine right here, darling,” Lena said as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, the cold wind nipping at her flushed cheeks.

“You’re no fun mama,” Lexi pouted as she sat up and began making snow into balls.

“Snowball fight!” Kara squealed as she mirrored Lexi and they both began making more and more snowballs.

Lena rolled her eyes fondly at the two before turning to head back to the kitchen for a nice warm mug of coffee.

As Lena turned, she felt something hit her back that made her freeze. Lena slowly turned around and was met with two pairs of guilty blue eyes.

“It wasn’t me,” both girls said at the same time, hands behind their backs as they both looked equally guilty.

Lena narrowed her eyes at both of them before she bent down and grabbed two handfuls of snow and aimed them at them her wife and daughter.

They both shrieked as the snow hit them even if Lena knew good and well that they both could have used their super speed to move out of the way.

Kara did then, as she suddenly appeared in front of Lena and grabbed the shorter woman around the waist. Lena shrieked at the suddenness of Kara’s body against hers as the blonde practically flung Lena over her shoulder.

“Kara! Put me down,” Lena yelled as Kara carried her back to where Lexi was giggling.  
They all ended up in a heap in the snow, Kara at the bottom to shield Lena from the cold ground, and Lena perched atop her wife with Lexi cuddled against her chest.

“I love snow days,” Lexi sighed as she snuggled closer against her mother.

Kara smiled as she reached up to ruffle Lexi’s dark brown hair as the girl smiled at the affectionate gesture.

Lena smiled as she looked at her little family. She sunk back against the warmth of Kara’s chest as she felt Kara press her warm lips to the corner of Lena’s eyebrow. She looked up as the snow continued to fall in gentle flakes from the sky, a smile etched onto her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeyu means mother in Kryptonian. 
> 
> Another short one, but I'm still working on catching up. I'm writing this on the night of November 3rd and I'm very stressed about the US elections right now. It doesn't help that I have an exam tomorrow so I just have to pretend that the world isn't on fire right now. Anyway, I wrote this quick little story as a brain break so hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
